


Being Human

by absent_tone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Other, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absent_tone/pseuds/absent_tone
Summary: Ein Tribut an die Charaktere von Shingeki no Kyojin, die für uns so sehr leiden müssen.





	Being Human

Titel: Being Human  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin   
Warnung: Drabble, Fan-thoughts, OoC  
Pairing: verschiedene  
Rating: P12 Slash  
Spoiler: Ja  
Genre: Drama, Freundschaft, Romanze, Tragödie, Humor  
  
Kurzbeschreibung: Ein Tribut an die Charaktere von Shingeki no Kyojin, die für uns so sehr leiden müssen.

 

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

Der Wagen ruckelte etwas und kam dann vollends zum Stehen.   
Es dämmerte bereits und die ersten Vögel begannen, nahe der Hauptstraße nach Hermiha, zu singen.   
Es war sehr kalt und Levi fröstelte etwas.   
Vor seinen Augen bildeten sich die weißen Dunstwölkchen seines Atems.   
Kurz sah er ihnen zu, wie sie langsam in der Dunkelheit verblassten.   
  
Er mochte diese endgültige Vergänglichkeit nicht und wickelte sich etwas fester in seine Anzugjacke, um den leichten Schauer, der über seinen Rücken jagte, vor seinen Mitreisenden zu verbergen.   
  
Die Jacke war nicht dick, aber sie bot ihm eine Wärme, die er sich sonst nicht gestattete.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~


End file.
